Gajeel x Levy Street Tale
by twerk4dtg
Summary: In a modern crack town, Gajeel thought there was nothing he hadn't already seen. That is until a new bluenette shows him the ups and downs of the city in ways he had never seen before. Pretty smutty and later lemon
1. To the Clubs

**AN: I own nothing and there is a lot of bad language and sexual situations. This is a warning. Hope you enjoy.**

_It starts with a feeling. An incredible feeling. You hear the word more often then you should. In America the word has almost lost its meaning. Sadly this word used to lift the hearts of young women who were too naïve to know it was a lie. In conclusion, the word love is no longer worth a thing. It is probably everyone's favorite word to hear… but with how the times have changed, it is no longer what it used to be._

_In this version of a love story we will replace love with like. Because it's not love till it's true love. _

A Gajevy Street Story:

It was hard times in the city. Everywhere you look there was a depressing feeling. Gajeel Redfox lived it this sad excuse of a city since he was a small child. He had lived there with his father, who disappeared on him when he was only at the age of 8. Gajeel was lucky to live in this city though. He could only get a job in this city at his age. From the start of Gajeel's sad life he knew not to rely on anyone. He had been that way all his life and at the age of 25 he still didn't care of anyone else's opinion.

Gajeel walked down the pitiful street to the strip club where he went to let his mind go loose. Girls sat at every corner trying to catch any man's attention and get paid for evil deeds. One girl grabbed Gajeel's arm and pushed her boobs against him.

"Hey there big boy, lookin' for a good time?" Gajeel looked down at the sorry excuse of a woman. Her makeup was overdone and made her look like more of a drag queen which didn't appeal to Gajeel at all.

"I think I'm fine" Gajeel pulled his arm away and kept walking to his favorite hangout. The woman's loud curses from behind not bothering him at all.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel turns his head to see a pink and black haired man across the street. He smirked his usual smirk and both men crossed the street to meet him.

"Hey pinkie, stripper" He chuckled to himself as he remembered how they got their nicknames. Natsu had pissed off an evil Lucy who got her payback the next morning when he woke up with a hangover and light pink hair. As for Gray's nickname… it kind of spoke for itself. He was a freelance male stripper for females who wanted a good time.

"Hey metal face, goin to the club?" Natsu asked as they walked toward the strip club. Gajeel had gotten his nickname from all the piercings he had. He got a piercing for every fight he had gotten into almost, and he got into a lot of fights.

"Where else Dragneel, why else would I be walking down this hooker town" This part of the city was known as the hooker town because of all the hoes, sluts and prostitutes that stayed there. Natsu laughed and put his arms over both men's shoulders.

"Let's go have a good time gentlemen" The three men walked into the club and went to their favorite spot. Soon their favorite barmaid Mirajane walked up to them with a bright smile.

"Shall I get the usual gentlemen" She giggled. Mirajane was such a sweet person to everyone, but every guy who ever tried to flirt with her ended up on the in the garbage behind the club.

"Mira you know us too well" Natsu smiled at her as she left with a wink. The stage went dark and soon dancers started to perform. Unknown to Gray and Natsu but there was a new performer on stage that caught Gajeel's eyes. She was small but her rear end was perfect. Her chest was small but there was still something there. Gajeel smiled and enjoyed the show she displayed. She twirled around the pole and slowly slide off her skirt, showing off a black and silver thong. When she took off her shirt she revealed two silver stars where her nipples would have been. Gajeel was drooling all over himself as her watched this girl. Soon he started throwing whatever money he had at her without caring how much. He noticed her light blue hair that looked almost natural on her. He watched her pick up the cash he had thrown and smiled at him before walking off the stage.

"Woah Gajeel, I don't think I've ever seen you so… interested in the exotic dancers here" Gajeel turned his head to face an amused Mirajane who was handing then each their shots and beers. Gajeel scowled and turned his head.

"It was a good show… nothing much to it" Mira giggled at his light blush.

"Yes but do you realize you were throwing a few hundreds at her?" Gajeel's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. There goes half his rent money… more work for him.

"She deserved it" He tried to contain his anger at himself in front of Mirajane, But she could see past his usual frown and crossed arms.

"Want her to give you a private dance? I can go get her if you want." Mirajane smiled eagerly to see Gajeel had a sudden interest in the newest exotic dancer. Gajeel's face reddened and Mirajane left before he could call her back.

"What was that about Gajeel, you usually only give a few ones to any of these dancers… and you just gave that one enough to pay her rent" Gray said as he looked over at Gajeel. Gajeel simply grunted in response and turned his head away.

"Are you catchin' feelings metal head?" Natsu laughed at Gajeel's slightly reddened cheeks. "I thought you were a heartless bastard" Natsu kept laughing, much to Gajeel's annoyance.

Soon Mirajane was back with another round of beers and a small bluenette at her side.

"Gajeel, this lovely lady is Levy. She's here to pull you to a room for your_ private_ dance." Mirajane strained the word private which caused both Levy and Gajeel to blush intensely.

"H..Hello" As soon as Gajeel heard her voice he nearly choked. It sounded so sweet and soft. He looked her up and down noticing how short she was. She looked so innocent and yet she was a stripper.

"Are you just gonna stare or are we gonna go?" Gajeel snapped out of his trance and smirked at the spit of fire coming from the shrimp's mouth. She had spunk. He liked it and was more interested than ever before.

"Sure thing short stuff, lead the way" The small woman pouted at his comment and started walking to one of the private rooms. Gajeel couldn't help but smirk as he followed her. As soon as the stepped inside she turned around to face him.

"$20 for a lap dance, $50 for a real strip show, and $100 for any sexual activities" she said plainly. He stared at her for a moment. Isn't she new? What kind of crazy crap can this chick do?

**AN: Sorry for such a short tease but I just wanted to see how people liked the story before I got in too deep. Tell me what you think and comment how you feel about it. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Not-so-stripper-stripper

**AN: I own nothing. I got some positive feedback and tried my best to make this as fast as I could. Thank you to all my supporters.**

Levy McGarden took help from no one. Growing up in the city made her realize that she was on her own. If she wanted something she had to work for it. Her hopes and dreams would have to wait. The only real thing that held Levy back was her lack of financial goods. And when she almost got kicked out of her apartment she realized her day job wouldn't cut it. She had to find a way to pay rent and buy food. Anything else was a luxury she couldn't afford.

While Levy walked down the streets of hooker town, she noticed a large strip club with a wanted sign. She stared at it for a moment. _Maybe I should take the job…_ She contemplated on the goods and bads of the job. _Was it worth it? _She looked up at the sign again. _Can't be that hard. _She walked into the strip club to sign up for her new job.

It had been a week since Levy had taken the job and so far it wasn't that bad. She got paid well and loved the tips. If she was lucky she could get a few hundreds in one night.

"Jane, BB, Levy, and Suzie. You're up ladies." Levy followed the rest of the girls onto the stage and decided to take her place in front of 3 men. She noticed how different each man looked. One with light pink hair, another with dark hair, and the last with long black hair and piercings everywhere. _Holy shit!_ She turned her head and started to dance and strip. She had noticed the pieced man staring at her show, he looked like he was about to drool. It surprised her a lot since she wasn't very big on boobs. Most men at the club watched the other women, Levy only got lucky if her large rear end caught a man's eye.

Levy smirked at the man's staring and slowly took off her shorts in front of him. When she noticed his drooling expression she kept going. She twirled around the pole and took off her shirt to reveal her star shaped stickers where her nipples would be. Soon the man was throwing cash at her. And not just a few $1's, more like a few $100's. With the cash he was throwing she could pay her rent without a worry in her mind. As soon as the time was up, Levy picked up the cash and smiled at the pierced man who blushed slightly. She went backstage and put her money away.

"Hey Levy, there's a man who wants a private dance from you" Levy turned around to face the barmaid Mirajane. Levy's first though was that it had to be the man from before. She kind of hoped it was. Though he did seem scary, he also didn't seem like the type to try and rape her. But then again she had only seen him once and didn't even know his name.

"Alright, lead the way" Levy put her bag back into her locker and followed Mirajane back to what she hoped was the pierced man's table.

"Just a suggestion, try to make money out of private dances. Make it reasonable though but still pretty pricey. And if he wants more than just a dance then take him to the private rooms in the back." Mira stopped in front of the men's table before Levy could respond. As she had predicted, the pierced man was there with a gruff expression on his face.

Levy stood behind Mira, trying not to attract too much attention since she barely knew what to do. And the book on stripping wasn't much help either since the old library in the city had pages ripped out of nearly every book. This disappointed Levy to the utmost extent.

Mira turned to show Levy to the 3 men. "Gajeel, this lovely lady is Levy. She's here to pull you to a room for your _private_ dance." Mirajane strained the word private which caused both Levy and Gajeel to blush intensely.

Levy thought she should speak up for once before Mirajane said something else. "H..Hello" Levy noticed Gajeel's eyes staring her up and down. It slightly started to irritate her after a few seconds and she finally spoke up.

"Are you just gonna stare or are we gonna go?" Levy noticed the smirk on Gajeel's face and knew that he enjoyed her sassy attitude.

"Sure thing short stuff, lead the way" Levy pouts up at the tall man and turn away. Levy walks into one of the private rooms in the strip club and turned to face Gajeel.

"$20 for a lap dance, $50 for a real strip show, and $100 for any sexual activities" Levy said plainly. She watched the man's face scrunch up in confusion. Levy bit her lip feeling stupid right away. She groaned inwardly to herself. _Levy what are you doing. You're not a prostitute, and even if you were what guy would want you? You can't even fully strip on a pole._

"S..Sorry, this is my first time doing this. Was my price range too high?" Levy said quickly which caused Gajeel to let out a strange laugh she thought was kind of cute. _Kind of. _

"Um no, I just didn't think you were a prostitute, you don't really look like one. To be honest you don't look like a stripper either." Levy couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'm not a prostitute, and I only became a stripper for a week now" Gajeel and Levy burst into laughter.

"What's your name again Miss?" Gajeel's gruff voice sounding as proper as possible.

"Levy, Levy McGarden. And yours?" Levy asks with a smile. Gajeel found himself sitting on the nearby chair.

"Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." Levy sat down on the bed and the rest of the next hour and a half was spent on the two talking about the city and life. Levy talked about her day job at the well known Café Sweets while Gajeel talked about his job at the mechanics shop. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"How long have we been talking?" Levy asked. Gajeel checked his phone and chuckled.

"Almost two hours" he smiles. Levy walks to the door and opens it to see Mirajane and the two men Gajeel was with earlier.

"Did you guys just finish or?" Mirajane asked with a sly smile on her lips.

"We were just talking" Gajeel said as he rolled his eyes at the bubbly barmaid. Levy blushed softly and quickly tried to hide it.

"Gajeel, let's go dude" Gray says.

"Alright, but first" He steps up close to Levy and smiles. "Can I get your number Levy?" Levy blushed and nodded with a shy smile.

"My number is (538) 942-5335" She smiled and watched as Gajeel left with her number on his phone. Once the men had left the club Mirajane smirked at Levy.

"I call being the godmother to all 13 of your kids" Levy blushes and walks past Mirajane with a 'hmph'.

"We just met, what makes you think we'll have kids?" Mirajane rolled her eyes and walked after Levy with a soft giggle.

"I just know things" Mirajane walks back to the bar while Levy walks to the back of the club and picks up her bag.

Levy walks home giggling to herself. Maybe there was something there…

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will also be posting some one-shots too so check out my account if you want to check them out. Comment and tell me what you think. I might put some lemon in the 4****th**** chapter so be prepared. Thanks for reading.**


	3. First Date

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm finally on spring break. I had a lot going on the past few weeks with my birthday and tests and was unable to start the next chapter. Also thanks for all the positive feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Gajeel was unsure of what to do. He stared at his phone waiting for her text. But he didn't know if she would even talk to him. Much less go on a date with him. After their hour talk at the club he found out a lot of things about her. Her job, her love for books, and even a little sad back story. But he didn't think that the sweet girl he met made any sense at all.

*bzzz bzzz*

He picked up his phone and frowned. It was Natsu checking up on him to see if he asked Levy out yet. Honestly he didn't know what made her so intriguing. Maybe her short blue hair. Or possibly her attitude toward the city. From his point of view it was fool of crack heads and whores. No good people living life sinfully. But when she talked about the city, it seemed like the nicest place. All the city's flaws disappeared as she said nothing but good things about it.

-Yo pinkie. Get off my back and ask out Lucy.-

-I will ask out Lucy when you ask out the stripper-

-HER NAME IS LEVY AND SHE ISN'T JUST SOME STRIPPER-

-Someone's in love-

-love? I don't even know what that is-

-it's the shit you're on bro-

-watever-

Gajeel grumbled and walked to his small kitchen. He pulled out a beer and sipped. His mind was trying to figure itself out.

"Damn sexy midget.." he growled under his breath and took another long sip of his beer. He heard his phone vibrate again and picked it up off the counter top. He nearly choked on his drink when he saw who it was that texted him.

-Hey Gajeel, It's Levy. Just wondering if you wanna hang out some time soon-

What would he say?

-um sure, what day works for you?-

-tomorrow if that's cool with you-

-Yeah it is, wanna meet at the café?-

-sounds good, 2pm?-

-see you then-

Gajeel smiled like an idiot. He chugged down his drink, slammed it into the table and smirked.

"Hell Yeah!"

*knock knock*

Gajeel frowns at his door and opened it slowly. He frowned even more when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Gajeel, Natsu wanted me to see if you got the date, but from the sound of that hell yeah I'm gonna guess you did" Lily smirks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, and what's it to you" Gajeel opened the door wider and allowed his long time friend to enter the apartment.

"I'm happy for you. The last girl you liked was a total bitch and from what I hear, this girl is an angel." Lily's smirk grew into a full on smile while he and Gajeel sat down on the couch.

"Yeah… didn't you hook me up with the last girl?" Gajeel asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Details" Lily waved his hand and chuckled. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here Lily?" Gajeel asked a little gruffer.

"To ask why you like this girl? You're known for one night stands only, so why her?" Lily asked a little more serious.

"She's different Lily. I don't know… she's just like a little light in this dark city. She's so nice and optimistic for someone who grew up here. And I grew up here so I don't understand why she is the way she is. She just… captures my attention." Lily nodded as he listened to Gajeel go on about the girl. He described everything about her to Lily and Lily soon could see why Gajeel really liked this girl.

"Well have you asked her out yet?" Lily asked

"Um… kind of…"

"What do you mean?"

"She kinda asked me out first…" Lily stared at his friend for a moment then burst into laughter. Gajeel gritted his teeth together and turned to face Lily.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Gajeel roared at his friend, which would have made any other man piss his pants but only made Lily laugh even harder.

"S..She asked you first? Elfman would give you hell if he heard that!" Lily held his stomach as he kept laughing despite himself.

"H..Hey, it's only cause she asked before I could.." Gajeel was ready to punch Lily at that point. He took a hard swing toward his friend, which knocked Lily off the couch and stopped his laughing instantly. Lily then got up and swung back at Gajeel with full strength. Soon a full on brawl happened in the small living room until both men were laughing on the floor wiping the blood off their faces.

"You better not fuck up with her.." Lily turned to look at Gajeel with a sly smile.

"I don't plan to." Gajeel smiled back.

Levy sat at a table in the small café. She wore a short, orange dress and an orange headband to match. She sighed softly to herself as she finished reapplying her light pink lip gloss and looked at the clock. She wasn't early, she was right on time. Gajeel however was 10 minutes late and counting. She looked back up at the clock then sighed softly to herself.

"Who am I kidding… he wouldn't go on a date with a girl like me…" She stood up and grabbed her purse. She walked toward the door when suddenly she saw a panting man run through it.

"S..Sorry, I went to the wrong place by accident and ran as fast as I could." Gajeel stood up straight and smiled down at her.

"I..it's fine, I'm glad you came before I left" Levy sits back down at the table. Gajeel sits across from her and looks around.

"You shouldn't wear such a short dress, you don't wanna give guys the wrong idea" Gajeel's cheeks are a light pink and he looks away from her. Levy blushes.

"I wore it to look pretty for you. Shit! I mean… fuck…" Levy dropped her head onto the small table. Her face turning redder by the second. Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's fine, you look beautiful." Levy looks up at him surprised but soon smiles at him.

"Thanks Gajeel"

"What you wanna have?"

"Jasmine Green tea please." Gajeel stands up and walks to the front counter of the cafe. He orders Levy's tea and his own chocolate mocha with extra chocolate. He takes both the drinks and sits back down across from Levy, handing her the hot tea she ordered.

"Thanks Gajeel" Gajeel smiled. He loved the sound of her voice. So silky and smooth. So sweet and soft.

"Welcome shrimp" Gajeel watched as Levy started to pout which caused him to grin wider

"What's with that nickname? I don't like it." She kept her pout but Gajeel patted her head.

"It's cause you're small like one, plus it suits you" Gajeel stops patting and smiles while Levy frowns and crosses her arms over her chest. Soon Levy gives in and sips her tea.

Gajeel and Levy talked for an hour and a half before leaving the café and walking down the rugged streets of the crack town city. While Levy and Gajeel talked they soon found themselves lost in the moment of eachothers presence. They didn't keep track of where they were going. They just walked. They ignored the crack heads and the prostitutes. It wasn't the nicest place to walk but for some reason that didn't matter.

"Hey sexy, why don't me and your bitch go have some fun." A busty woman clung to Gajeel. Her nipples poked through the top of her tiny dress. Levy's face scrunched up in disgust. Gajeel looked down and sighs.

"Please let go." Levy was surprised at his calm demeanor. The prostitute growled and raised her hand. Levy watched as Gajeel easily caught her hand and let go. The powdered faced woman stomped off and mumbled some curses under her breath.

"This is like sin city huh?" Levy said softly as they walked by yet another homeless man.

"Basically. This place has a piece of hell in it. I bet you the mayor is the devil." Gajeel answered in a monotone voice.

Levy sighed softly and kept walking. Soon they were walking towards his apartment.

"Yo iron breath!" A block behind the two was the pink haired idiot. He ran his way up right next to Levy and put his arm around her.

"H..Hi" Levy squeaked out. Gajeel growled down at Natsu, making Levy cringe but Natsu stayed oblivious.

"Hello there, I'm Natsu" Natsu grinned down at her in such a friendly way that Levy almost didn't feel uncomfortable anymore…_Almost_.

"Hey flame brain how about you go bother your girlfriend or something?"

"As soon as I get one I will." Natsu smiled down at Levy. "So what do you think of this asshole so far?"

"Well… He's very nice.. Very handsome.. and I think I would love to continue our date alone if you don't mind. We can meet another time when Gajeel has finally asked me out." Levy giggled at Gajeel's face and kept walking. Natsu stopped and waved at Gajeel with a wink. Gajeel rolled his eyes and caught up with Levy.

"Don't plan on meeting him again. He is the last person you want to be friends with." Gajeel told Levy in a gruff voice. Levy laughed and shook her head.

"He seems nice" Levy answered and walked up to her apartment. Gajeel smiled and shrugged.

"Not really, so I'll see you around then?" Gajeel asked as they stopped at her front entrance. Levy smiled up at him and nodded.

"Definitely" She turned, opened her door and disappeared behind it without another word. Gajeel stood there for a moment and sighed softly to himself. He turned on his heal and walked back towards his own home which was only a few blocks from Levy's.

**Sorry it took so long and thank you for reading. I am already starting the next chapter and things might get a little more funny and sexy. **


End file.
